New World
by ChiaraWeis
Summary: Edward is a passionate a student at the Universtiy of Sociology. He loves what he studies and his life is almost perfect, there's just one thing missing: adventure. Everything changes when his new theacher, Are Volturi, asks him to join some other students in a strange project. There, Edward and his friends discover a brand new world, made up of stories about mithycal creatures.


**READ THIS PLEASE, IT'S SUPER IMPORTANT**

Hi everybody!

My name is Chiara and I'm from Italy. I have a huge passion for English, and for writing as well. Therefore, I decided to improve my English skills by writing a Fanfiction here, hoping you guys will help me correct my mistakes. I promise this story won't be a complete disaster: I have exam certifications proving my very good English level and I have also spent some time alone in London and New York, so I'm sure I can express me quite well.

Anyway, I hope you will like my Fanfiction: both the plot and the style.

Thanks for your attention! Have a good time reading.

CIAO ( byee )

 **Cap 1**

The alarm clock rang loudly, braking the silence in my bedroom. My room was dark, lighted by the sun that passed through the shutters.

Slowly, my hand came out of the duvet and I had to face the cold - literally - winter reality.

I turned off the alarm clock and the room became quiet again.

I got up slowly: I didn't really care about both the subjects I had to study that day and the school mates I had to meet with... Waking up in the morning was ALWAYS traumatic.

Then, I went to the bathroom, where I took a shower and got dressed.

In the meanwhile, my two roommates got up. The noise in the room increased crazily: I heared something smash and someone curse. I understood It was better for me to leave The room as soon as possible.

I came out of the little restroom, while the scene I had in front of my eyes was hilarious: Emmet was laying down oh the ground, with the chair over him, while Jasper was trying to help him pushing that forward, not realising - probably because of the sleepiness- that the back of the chair was pushing Emmet's neck.

Driven by an act of pity, I got closer to my two friends and I moved the chair, placing it where it should have been - near the desk.

Both the two guys now were standing up, pushing one another and looking at me.

\- What a mood! - sayid Jasper, from under his wavy blond hair; he wore a pair of glasses that made his eyes look bigger and his nose look smaller than they truly were. He was a handsome guy; anyways, nothing to compare to Emmet: he had the happiest and cutest smile on hearth. I loved him because of that: he was always nice and happy, wearing his beautiful smile from the first time I met him. He had understood - since he was a child - that we hold our happiness in our own hands, so we can decide weather to be happy or not.

\- My mood is still sleeping, Jay - I answered to my friend.

Without waiting for another world to be sayid, I got out from the room and I found myself in a dark, narrow hallway, that smelled of mold and smoke. There, I turned right twice, once left and then I went straight on, walking near some open doors; others were closed, some even with a padlock. Why should anyone put a padlock on a door in a boarding school? I actually refused to think about it, too tired to focus on anything.

In the meanwhile, I arrived to the cafeteria where - after I had ordered an espresso coffee - I sat in the furthest place from the door. There, I admired all the people who entered the room, realizing how the differences increased the value of the personal characteristics.

That place was the emblem of both the acceptance of other people's differences and compassion; maybe this was the reason why I felt at home there. None cared about the way you dressed or looked, while the way you were made the real difference.

After I finished my coffee, I prepared for my lesson.

The University of Sociology had always been my dream, since when - at the age of 10 maybe - I realized I was moved by a huge curiosity about people; I wanted to know why some people were so close, being friends - or even lover - forever, while others were just meant not to get on really well.

From that moment on, everything went on fine: my family helped me, most of all my mum.

My sisters were proud of me and so did my friends.

There was only one thing missing in my life: adventure. My days passed by all the same way, made up of classes, friends and study. Everything was perfect, and Thai was the real problem .

Review Please!


End file.
